Maximum Ride-My Way
by JamiNMiller
Summary: Summary What if Maximum was the youngest among her friends/family. Instead of being the youngest, Angel is the oldest. Is Maximum's mom still Dr. Valencia Martinez? What if the who flock lives with Dr. Valencia Martinez? Is Ella in this story? You will find out if you read.
1. intro

**Maximum Ride- My Way**

**By: Jami Miller**

* * *

**Summary**

**What if Maximum was the youngest among her friends/family. Instead of being the youngest, Angel is the oldest. Is Maximum's mom still Dr. Valencia Martinez? What if the who flock lives with Dr. Valencia Martinez? Is Ella in this story? You will find out if you read.**

* * *

**Authors p.o.v **

**I do not own the Maximum Ride books. I just for a fanfic on it. Enjoy! XOXOXO **


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

**Maximum's p.o.v**

**Hi I am Maximum Maya Ride. My family and friends call me Max or Maxie. I am only three years old and guess what… wait for it, wait for it… I have wings! Yeah, that's right. My friends who I consider family also has wings; except my mama and big sissy. My mama's name is Valencia Martinez. People mostly know her by Dr. Martinez. My big sissy is Ella Martinez and she is thirteen years old. You might be wondering why my last name ain't Martinez. Well, my dad gave me the last name of Ride. My dad's name is Jeb Batchelder he saved me and my friends from this place called 'The School' and now I am home in a safe place. My friends and I got our wings from this bird thing called Again at 'The School' we were forced to have them and then they put us in dog cages. I would always get the small one and none of us liked it at all. **

**OK, well. Back to reality world, I had just woken up, It was morning and I was about to go down stairs to see if anyone else was up. I know Mama is up because she is not asleep in bed. I have bad dreams almost every night about 'The School' and I always crawl into bed with Mama. I got up out of her big bed and walked downstairs. I say My mama, Ella, and Angel. Angel was like another mom to me. To be honest, if I didn't have my mama right now I would considered Angel as my mom. But I have a mama and I love her so much. **

"**Morning." I said while trying to climb on the couch. For a three year old I was very small. It is hard for me to even crawl into Mama's bed. **

"**Morning, Maxie." Ella and Angel said at the same time. **

"**Morning, baby." Mama said while helping me up on the couch. **

"**What are we having for bwekfas?" I asked.**

"**I don't know yet...Want to look in the cookbook and we'll see if we can find something that sounds good?" Mama said.**

"**Yeah." I said. She picked me up and took me to the kitchen.**

**Angel's p.o.v**

**I loved Max so much. For one, she was very, very adorable and sweet. She is always wanting to help us as much as she can. But some things she can't help with because she is too small and young. When we say that she can't help with some of the stuff she always started to cry and get sad. Poor thing! But we start to explain to her that some things she can't do and that is just how life is going to be. She kinda understood but talking to a three year old who is already learning how to talk sentences and say new words is very hard. But it so cute talking to her because, sometimes when she says words with an 'r' in it she replaces it with a 'w'. Same with the 'th' she uses 'd' instead. If the 'th' is at the end of a word she uses a 'f'. **

**Oh, here I am going on and on about Max when I can be telling you about myself. Well, I am sixteen years old and guess what, I am a mind reader. I can breath under water, talk to fish, telepic, and control peoples mind. I got the Jackpot when I was hit with my powers. When my flock and I got our wings we also got immortal powers. One of my flock members names is Iggy. He is blind and he can cook, fly perfectly, and he knows where he is walking; and that is surprising coming out of a blind person. Iggy was thirteen years old. He also has a major crush on Ella. His powers is that he has a built in GPS on his mind. **

**Then there was Gasman, we call him gazzy for short. Long story short; he earned his name. Wonder why? He stinks. Gazzy was also my twin brother. I don't really have much to say about Gazzy although his is very protective over Max.**

**Next in the flock there was Nudge. Nudge is different than the rest of us. She is different because she is black. But then none of us care if she is black or white as long as she was with us and that's all that matters. One annoying thing about Nudge; she talks a lot, so prepare to hear lots of blabbering. Nudge was 14 years old just like Ella. Nudge was very sweet and friendly. **

**Last there was Fang. Oh, where should I begin? Fang was five years old. He majorly loves Max. He always says he is going to marry her when they get older. It is so cute seeing young love. He is always holding her tiny hands and kissing her cute, adorable baby cheeks. On the other hand, Fang's power was silent and dark. Not dark as in the evil dark his appearance is dark. like you can't even tell he is near you and he is always wearing black. **

"**Hey, Angel. Where is Nudge?" Ella asked. **

"**She is still asleep." I said.**

"**Ok, I will go wake her up, and Iggy too!" She exclaimed while running upstairs.**

"**Morning, Angel. Where is Maxie?" Fang asked. I turned around to see him behind me. **

"**In the kitchen with her mama. Trying to find something in the cookbook for breakfast.**

"**Ok." He said while walking away. I smiled and shook my head.**

**Fang's p.o.v**

**I walked into the kitchen to see Dr. Martinez with a cookbook and Max sitting on the edge of the counter looking in the book with her.**

"**Mama, what's an awmwet?" Max asked.**

"**An Amulet is like an egg." She said.**

"**Oh." Max said.**

"**Morning, Dr. Martinez, Maxie." I said trying to get thier attention.**

"**Morning, Fang." Dr. Martinez said while picking me up and setting me next to Max.**

"**Morning, Fangie!" Max exclaimed while throwing her arms around my neck. **

"**So, Maxie. What do you think about having Watermelon pancakes with bacon and eggs?" Dr. Martinez asked.**

"**Yummy!" Max said while rubbing her tummy. picked both of us up and put us on the floor.  
**"**OK, ya'll go play while I cook it." She said, I grabbed Max's hand and ran out of the kitchen.**

"**Where are ya'll little lovebirds off too?" Gazzy asked while bending down to our level. Well, my level. He would have to lay down to be at Max's level.**

"**We go pway! Mama said go pway while she makes yummy food." Max said in her adorable, baby-like voice.**

"**Whatcha going to play? He asked.**

"**Um…I don't know yet…" I started to think.**

"**I wanna pway Zombies!" Max exclaimed. Gazzy made up that game when Max was a baby. Someone has to pretend that they are a zombie and they are going after the humans for their brains. That was Max's favorite game. Yeah, I know; it's kinda weird for a girl to like doing boy things but it amuses her.**

"**OK, lets see who will be the zombie." We played rock paper scissors to see who was it. Max was the first out so she was a human. I was the next out so that meant Gazzy was the zombie. Max started to playfully scream and run. **

**Dr. Martinez p.o.v**

**I could tell the kids were playing Zombies Because I could hear Max playfully screaming and laughing and Gazzy acting like a zombie. This house gets really crowded up when it come to Max and Fang playing. Especially Max because she is always wanting to play Zombies. I played a game of Zombies with them once, I had to be the zombie and we were outside and the kids had water guns, pretending they shot me when the water would hit me. It is actually a very fun game to play, especially with little kids because they have the biggest imagination and they can imagine just about anything if they put their minds to it. And when you play with Max she can bring the game to life and actually act like it is real. I smiled when I heard Max cry "Awe man." That meant she was the zombie now I chuckled to myself as I heard Max making her zombie sound. She tries to sound scary but it sounds too cute. **

**When I got done fixing breakfast I set the table with Iggy's help and then went to gather the kids.**

"**OK, my little zombies. Breakfast time." I said while picking Max up and taking her to the kitchen with the others following me. I put Max in her Highchair. Then I helped Fang into his chair. Max had to sit in a highchair because she was too small to even reach the table if she sat on a chair. I would have to stack three of those big huge dictionaries on a chair but I dont even have one. **

**After breakfast I told the kids to go change into something that they don't mind getting wet and we will play Zombie with water guns. They ran up stairs in a flash. I asked Iggy and the girls if they wanted to play. The girls response was "we will swim instead' Iggy said ''sure''. The kids came running down already. The kids, Gazzy, Iggy, and I went outside with four water guns.**

"**Who is going to be da Zombie?" Max asked. I shrugged and turned my head to see what the girls were doing. They were chatting in the pool.**

"**Let, Dr. Martinez be it!" Fang exclaimed while laughing. They liked it better if I was it for some odd reason. **

"**OK, ROAR, GRRRR, BRAINS!" I exclaimed in the best zombie voice I can make I can hear Ella, Angel, and Nudge laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along. When I was done laughing I went back to my zombie voice. **

"**ROAR, GRRRR, I WONDER WHAT BRAIN I WANT FIRST..GRRR DO I WANT MAX'S BRAINS, IGGY'S BRAINS, FANG'S BRAINS, OR GAZZY'S BRAINS." This was where the girls popped in. **

"**NOOOO! Don't take their brains!" Angel played like she was crying. She climbed out of the pool and fell to her knees so dramatically and acted. Max giggled and screamed and ran over to Angel.**

"**ANGEL, ANGEL! SAVE ME! SAVE ME FROM DA ZOMBIE! IT WANTS TO EAT MEEEEE!" Max exclaimed while giggling and screaming. She hid behind Angel.**

"**I'll save you little Max! Fear my gun you evil zombie!" Angel said while pointing the water gun at me. I smiled then pretended to angrily growl at her. I zombie walked over to them.**

"**AHHHHHH! ANGEL IT'S COMING!" Max screamed. **

"**Don't worry Max the hero is here!" She exclaimed while shooting me. I played like I fell to the ground and I was dead.**

"**YAY! ANGEL SAVED US!" I heard Max cheer. Then it happened. I got back up, sounding more angrier than ever before.**

"**YOU SHALL NEVER KILL ME! MWAHAHAHA! I'M UNKILLABLE!" I exclaimed while running after them. I managed to grab ahold of Max, she shrieked. **

"**Oh, no! De zombie got me..I-I's dying!" She said so dramatically. **

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fang cried dramatically. I swear if these kids were in a play they would be so perfect. **

"**NUM NUM NUM! YUMMY! ONE BRAIN DOWN SIX MORE LEFT!" I exclaimed. **

"**STAND BACK, YOU EVIL ZOMBIE!" Ella said while pointing the water gun at me. She went to shoot it but it was empty. **

"**HAHAHA! FOOLISH HUMAN! I WILL NEVER DIE!" I growled while running after her. She screamed and ran. I laughed mischievously and grabbed her and pretended to eat her. **

"**AHHHH!" She cried, then she was dead.**

"**THAT MAKES TWO! CARE TO JOIN THEM, LITTLE HUMANS?" I asked with a evil grin on my face. They all ran and screamed. I got to Iggy first. **

"**STAND BACK!" He ordered. I growled and reached for him. He yells and then fall as my prey.**

"**Y-YOU S-S-SHALL NOT S-SUSSED…" He said then he was dead. **

"**I JUST DID! OK, LITTLE HUMANS! THAT IS THREE OF YOUR FRIENDS WHO IS NEXT?" I asked**

"**You will never get us!" Fang yelled. **

"**HOHOHO, AND YOU THINK I WONT!" I protested.**

"**N-Not if I protect my friends. Stand down, evil zombie!" He yelled. I ran and grabbed him.**

"**AHHHH! GAZZY, NUDGE SAVE ME!" Fang cried out but in a matter of seconds he was dead.**

"**FOUR DOWN. WHO WILL IT BE NEXT GIRLY-GIRLY THERE OR GASMAN?" I asked with a evil lock on my face. **

"**NOOOOO!" They both yelled and ran I ran after them. First I reached for Gazzy but he ended up getting away from my grasp. Then I tried Nudge but she did also. I thought of a quick plan. **

"**MWAHAHAHA! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" I yelled. I went to grab them both at the same time. They screamed and acted like they were dying. Then they did. **

"**So, wait. Who wins?" Max asked while getting up.**

"**A tie?" Nudge asked.**

"**Well, we were the only ones alive untill the zombie grabbed us both. So, it's me and you." Gazzy said. **

"**OH NO! TWO ZOMBIES! WE ALL DEAD FOR SURE!" Max yelled and ran off giggling. **


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

**After that long, fun day of Zombies Max was dead asleep in my arm. She played and ran so much then she has ever did in her entire life. I was actually very tired myself to. This was a fun day. So much acting that it felt so real. It was so hilarious to. Oh, if people watched us play that they would love it. **

"**Today was a very fun day." Angel said while sitting next to me. I smiled at her.**

"**Yes it was. Ya'll were awesome at acting, by the way." I said.**

"**You were to. I mean you aren't that type of person who would yell and sound so angry but you acted like you were. It sounded so real. The laughing did give it away though. But then we were all laughing our butts off out there." She said while giggling softly.**

"**Yeah. Well, I better get this little squirt to bed." I said while standing up with Max clutched to my chest.**

"**I'll go check on the others." She said while also getting up. I walked up to Max's room and placed her in her bed. I tucked her in and kissed her head. I was about to walk out the door until I heard her faint voice.**

"**Mama?" Max asked while turning to face me.**

"**Yes, sweetie?" I asked while walking to her bed. I sat at the edge of it. **

"**Can you sing dat one song to me. De one you always sing to me?" She asked. I smiled. The song she wants me to sing to her is called 'Bayushki bayu'. My mom use to sing this song to me when I was younger to help me fall asleep. This song was almost every little kids favorite bedtime song. **

"_**Sleep my child, my lovely child. Bayushki bayu. Overhead the moon shines bright looking down on you…" **_**I started to sing until she fell asleep. After I was done I kissed her forehead and slowly walked out of her room. I walked to my room so I could go to sleep. When I got to my room I laid down a feel asleep.**

**Four hours later: two o'clock in the morning.**

* * *

**Max's p.o.v**

***Dream***

"**Ah, hello again little Max." A white coat said while dangling a key to the cage I was in. **

"**NOO!" I screamed.**

"**Shut her up!" Another white coat said. One the first white coat pulled a huge long needle out of his coat. I stared wide eyed at huge needle. The white coat opened the cage door and grabbed my arm… *End of dream***

**I woke up screaming and crying. I quickly hopped out of bed and ran to my mama's room.**

"**Max, baby. Did you have another bad dream?" Mama asked while sitting up and bed. I cried and nodded. "Come here." She added while holding her arms out to me. I ran into them. She lifted me up and rocked me.**

"**Whitecoats got me again, Mama!" I said while crying.**

"**Shhh, it's ok. I won't let them hurt you." She said while rocking me. I could feel unconsciousness come to me as I fell into a deep sleep.**


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

**Dr. Martinez p.o.v**

**I was sitting on the couch rocking Max back an forth. She was taking a daily nap and she had another bad dream. I just wonder what these poor kids dream of. Everyone of them have bad dreams every night. I know this because they tell me. The only one who doesn't have bad dreams is Ella. But then again, Ella wasn't like them. She was a normal human. They weren't. I still felt very sad for them. Ever since they started to live with me I have gotten so much attached to all of them like they were all my kids. They practically are now. I would do anything to protect these innocent kids. **_**Thank you, Dr. Martinez. **_**I heard Angels voice in my head. She was reading my mind. I was glad she was to. So she can know my true **_**You're welcome. **_**I said to her. **

**Later that day: 3PM Gazzy and Fang were playing a video game and the rest of the kids were watching them. I was about to put lunch on the stove when all of the sudden I hear Ella and Nudge scream and Angel repeating "No, please no." I quite what I was doing and ran to the living room. Ella, Gazzy, Fang, and Nudge stood in one place with terror in there eyes. Iggy is asking what's going on and Angel has a seizing Max in her arms. **

"**Oh, my god! What happen? Gazzy call 911!" I ordered as I grabbed a blanket and covered Max up with it.**

"**I-I don't know We were just watching the boys play their game and she she gasped for air and fell to the ground, hit her head on the edge of the table and started to seize." Angel said while crying. **

"**Nudge, Get me a rag. Wet it down a little." I said.**

"**There on there way." Gazzy said.**

"**Wait, who's hurt?" Iggy asked. **

"**Max!" Angel cried out.**

"**Sorry, I'm blind." He said with his hand up.**

"**Dr. Martinez, is Max going to be ok?" Fang asked .**

"**I truly do not know. But when the ambulance comes I'm going to ride to the hospital with her so I can see what's going so they wont notice anything...suspicious." I said while taking the rag from Nudge's and started to put pressure on the head wound. I held her down so I could put the pressure on her head. I stopped putting the pressure on her heart when I heard sirens. Iggy ran to the door and opened it. The paramedic ran in with a gurney. **

"**Dr. Martinez?" One of them asked.**

"**Yes." I said.**

"**Why are you here?" She asked. **

"**This is my home. My kids. My poor baby." I told her.**


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

**I was in the ER with Max. My eyes were burning with tears. I couldn't watch them do surgery on my little baby.**

"**I can't watch!" I cried out while turning around. One of the doctors turned around and confronted me.**

"**Don't worry, Dr. Martinez. She'll be fine. She hit her head pretty hard and for her being so small like she is now she damaged parts of her brain. But the doctors can handle it. I promise. She is under good hands." He said.**

"**I know. I-It's just that. She's only three. She's so very young. She's my youngest and she is terrified of things like this. Especially needles!" I cried. **

"**She'll be fine. You need rest." He said.**

"**I'm not leaving until the surgery is over and she is put into a room." I said stubbornly.**

"**Fine." He said while going back to work.**

**Five hours passed Max was put into a room. I was sitting in a chair next to her bed. I decided to get some rest so I went to sleep.**

**A few hours after my long rest a knock on the door woke me up.**

"**Come in." I managed to say. The door opened and Angel,Ella, Iggy,and Gazzy came in. Angel had a sleeping Fang in her arms.**

"**How's she doing?" Angel asked while laying Fang on a couch and sat next to him.**

"**She just got out of surgery." I said.**

"**Surgery?!" Ella cried out. Ella loved her little sister so much she also wishes that she was not in harms way. All I did was nod. I looked over to Max who was still out. She had lots of tubes hooked to her. She had a breathing mask around her mouth with two tubes on each end of it. I looked down at her small arm to see an IV in her arm. She was going to flip when she wakes up. Poor little Max, right now she doesn't look good and she looks she will wake up any second and just cry her little eyes out. And I was right about that. Just a few minutes after I said that I watched her eyes slowly open and I could see tears coming out of her eyes. **

"**She's scared." Angel said while pulling another chair on the other side of Max. As if on cue we both grabbed her hands and held them tight. I whispered soft, soothing words into her ears. She looked up at me with terror in her eyes.**

"**Shhh, its ok, Sweetheart." I said while rubbing her hand. She looked at the machines and tubes. She then looked down at her arm that Angel was holding. That was when she saw the IV needle in her arm. She started to freak out and cry. **

"**Shh, Max." Angel and I both said at the same time. **

"**OUT!" She screamed pointing at the IV.**

"**I can't take it out, sweetheart." I said softly.**

"**It has to stay in." Angel finished.**

"**But I don't want it der." She pouted.**

"**I know, sweetie." I said while bringing my hand slowly up to her forehead. I tried not to crease her staples. **

"**Ow!" She cried.**

"**I'm so sorry, baby girl." I said while rubbing the good side of her head.**

"**I don't like it here. It smells!" She complained.**

"**I don't like the smell here either. But you have to stay here for about two more days." Angel said while looking over to Fang who was just now waking up. He saw Max and immediately got up.**

"**Maxie, I brought you something." He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a small black fluffy blanket and Max's teddy bear; Cuddles. Max immediately reached for it. He handed the bear to her and the blanket to me. I watched her hug the bear to her chest. I wrapped her in the fuzzy blanket.**

"**Thank you." Max said softly. I picked up Fang and put him on my lap so he could watch Max. **

"**Why does she have those metal things in her head." He asked while pointing to her staples.**

"**Because she busted her head open and it was really bad so they put staples in her head.**

"**Just wait till she has to get them out." Iggy said.**

"**I have to get dem out?" Max asked.**

"**Iggy, please don't go and scare her more than she is already." Angel said.**

"**Sorry." Iggy said while sitting between Ella and Gazzy.**

"**Hi, little sis." Ella said.**

"**Hi, Ewa," Max said. "I's hungy." She added while rubbing her tummy.**

"**I'll go get you something to eat." I said while getting up.**

**Fang's p.o.v**

"**Can I sit on the bed with Max?" I asked Angel.**

"**Sure thing." She said while picking me up and putting me in the bed. When I was settled I watched her for what seemed like a long time because Dr. Martinez came back in with a tray of food on it. **

**Here,sweetheart." She said while placing the tray on her lap. She immediately dug into it. **


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

**So this was the day Max finally gets out of the hospital but she has to wait till her mom gets off of work. I was sitting on the couch thinking about what Max and I were going to do when she gets back from the hospital. **

**Max's p.o.v**

**There were doctors in my hospital room just annoying me too death. There were also trying to ask me questions about stuff. **

"**So can I ask about you.." One doctor was about to ask about my wings.**

"**NO!" I yelled.**

"**What about.." **

"**I SAID NO! DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?!" I asked, my voice was filled with anger.**

"**Ok, then. Are you hungry?" He asked.**

"**Yes." I said.**

"**Want an orange?" He asked.**

"**No." I said.**

"**How about grapes? Jello?" He asked.**

"**No and no." I said.**

"**Chips? Bread? Juice?" He tried.**

"**No, no, and no!" I yelled stubbornly. **

"**Then what do you want?!" He asked he sounded irritated which made me smile. **

"**I want my mama, an apple, and applesauce," I said while putting my hand on my hips. "And I want all doctors out of my room NOW!" I yelled. They put there hands up in defeat and walked out of the room. I looked over at the little table that had Angel's phone on it. Angel let me borrow her phone so if I wanted to talk to any of them I could call them, so I dialed in my mama's number. **

"**Hey, Maxie. I'll be there in a minute to pick you up. I have to pack and go pick up a few things." She said.**

"**Mama, de doctors keep asking questions about my wings. I yelled at dem and told dem to leave my room and to not come back." I told her.**

"**If they ask anymore just call me and I'll deal with it." She said. **

"**Ok!" I said happily.**

"**OK. I have to go now sweety. I'll see you in a little while. Love you." She said.**

"**Ok, bye mama. Love you to." I said while hanging up on the phone. A nurse who was a friend of my mama's came in with an apple and applesauce.**

"**Here, sweetheart." She said while handing me them.**

"**Thank you." I said sweetly. She smiles and leaves.**

**Dr. Martinez's p.o.v**

**I was just now heading to the hospital to pick up Max. I was kinda worried when she called me, I was also mad because doctors kept asking her personal questions. I won't even allow people who know about the wings talk about it. Right now I was pulling into a parking lot of the hospital. I got out of the car and walked in.**

"**Hi, Dr. Martinez. You're little ornery and bossy child is in her hospital room waiting for you. She won't let any other doctor in there." One of the doctors said, he looked a little mad. **

"**Now my child is not ornery nor bossy, she just has a bad experience with doctors in white coats. I'll go get her and then take her home." I said while heading up to her room. When I got there she was fast asleep curled up on the bed with her bear cuddles and her blanket. I smiled in awe and carefully picked her up.**


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

**Fang's p.o.v**

**When Dr. M came back home Max was fast asleep in her arm.**

"**Is she ok?" I asked while peering up at Max. She looked so pretty when she sleeps. Her small bottom lip is always out like she is pouting but then she is not. Her small hands are tucked into her chin and her eyes flutter like butterflies. **

"**She's fine, honey," She said while placing Max on the couch. Max immediately curled up in a little ball. I sat next to her and rubbed her pretty long blonde hair. "The doctors at the hospital are mad at her." She said while laughing.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**She yelled at them," She said. "They wouldn't stop asking her questions." **

"**Ah." I said. Max was about to wake up and I could tell because her hand turned into little fists and she was rubbing her eyes and yawning.**

"**Morning, princess." Angel said while picking her up.**

"**Morning." Max said while sitting up in her lap. **

"**You want a chocolate chip cookie, baby?" Mama asked.**

"**Yes, pwees," She said while bouncing with joy. Dr. M chuckled and went to the kitchen. "I love cookies!" She cheered with happiness.**

"**May I have one too, Dr. M?" I asked her while walking into the kitchen.**

"**Yes you may." She said while handing me one.**

"**Thank you" I said.**

"**You're Welcome," She said while walking to the living room. "Here you go, cutie." She said while handing the cookie to Max.**

"**Dank you, Mama." Max said while happily chewing the cookie. Her eyes were glowing with excitement. Her smile was one of her rare smiles she gives. **


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

**Dr. Martinez's p.o.v**

**Today was Max's fourth birthday. She was so excited about today. But then today was also the day she gets her staples out so she wasn't very happy about that. I told her after she gets the staples out we will go have fun and forget about the hospital. I was in the waiting room with Max, Fang, Angel, Iggy, Ella, and Gazzy.**

"**Mama, is it going to hurt?" She asked.**

**Max's p.o.v**

"**They should give you something to make your head numb so they can take them out." She said while rubbing my back. **

"**You promise we will do someding fun today after dis stupid place?" I asked, everyone chuckled.**

"**Yes, sweetheart." She said while kissing my forehead. **

"**Maximum Ride, the doctor will see you now." The nurse called. I looked up at mama with teary eyes.**

"**It's ok, sweetie. I'll be with you." She said while picking me up and walking into the room. **

**An hour passed and all the staples were out of my head. **

**Max's p.o.v**

**I glared at the doctor who took my staples out.**

"**I don't like you," I said. He chuckled. "I didn't say dat to try to be funny." he stopped chuckling.**

"**Just be happy the staples are out of your head." He said.**

"**Mama, can we go now. You promised once de doctor was done we will leave and have fun. Dis doesn't look like fun." I cried.**

"**Just hold on baby. I have to fill out some papers and then we can go." She said while writing on a sheet of paper. Once she was done she picked me up and walked to the waiting room.**

"**Yay, we can leave dis place." I said.**

"**How did it go?" Angel asked.**

"**When the staples were taken out, she told the doctor that she didn't like him." Mama said while chuckling. **

"**Well, he hurted me when he was taking de staples out so he deserved it." I said while putting my hands on my hip.**

"**Ok." Angel said with a small smile. **


	9. Chapter 8

**8**

**Yay, we were having fun now. First we went to the park for an hour, and then mama said that the next place was a surprise. I begged to know where we were going but they wouldn't tell me.**

"**You'll love it, Maxie." Fang said. while covering my eyes with his hand.**

"**I want to see." I said.**

"**Not yet." Mama said, I groaned.**

"**Are we there yet?" I asked.**

"**Nope." She said.**

"**Hey, Max." Fang said.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**I love you." He said.**

"**I love you tooooooooo!" I exclaimed.**

"**Really?" He asked.**

"**Yeah." I said, I felt him kiss my cheek. **

"**Good." He said.**

"**Now are we there yet?" I asked.**

"**Yes. But you can't see yet." She said.**

"**AWE you no fun!" I cried out she chuckled. **

"**Ok, Fang. You can take your hands off of her eyes." Dr.M said. He took his hands off my eyes and I immediately made a happy shrieking noise. They took me to the huge state carnival. It was filled with fun things to do and fun rides. They also had yummy candy and food. They also had games. **

"**YAY!" I exclaimed. Mama picked me up. **

"**What do you want to do first?" She asked while walking into the fair ground. **

"**Ummm, I don't know." I said while thinking. **

"**How about we do the games first?" She asked.**

"**Yeah." I said while smiling. We played the games one of the games I couldn't do so Fang did it twice, once for him and once for me. He won himself a stuffed shark and he won me a big stuffed bear. **

"**Here, Maxie." He said while handing me the bear. He was as big as me! **

"**Dank you, Fangie!" I exclaimed.**

"**You're welcome, Maxie." He said while bending down to kiss her cheek. She smiled and kissed his.**

"**Ah, young love." said the man who was operating the game. **

"**Hi, cweeper!" I said happily he chuckled.**

"**Hi, there birthday girl." He said.**

"**Does evewybody know today is my birthday?" I asked.**

"**Everyone who is at this carnival, yes." Mama said.**

"**How?" I asked. **

"**Surprise." She said with her finger on her lips.**

"**I wanna know, I wanna know!" I said bouncing up and down.**

"**You'll see." She said while smiling.**

"**Awe man." I said, they laughed.**

"**You're gonna love tonight." Nudge said.**

"**What?!" I asked sounding excited too.**

"**Not telling." She said.**

"**You no fun." I said, I betcha that is gonna be my new favorite saying.**

"**Come on, Maxie. Lets go ride a ride!" Exclaimed Fang while dragging me. **

**Later that day it was now late at night we were still at the carnival.**

"**Mama, when will I know the surprise?" I asked.**

"**Right now." She said.**

"**May I ask for little four year old Maximum Ride up to come to the stage please?" A man asked.**

**Dr. Martinez.p,o,v**

**Max has always said she wanted to sing in front of a big crowd and now she gets to. Once everyone sings happy birthday to her. **

"**Why am I up hewe?" I heard her adorable voice ask.**

"**Well, birthday girl. We're going to sing happy birthday to you and you get to sing to everyone. Your mommy tells us you've always wanted to." He said. I saw her little face light up with an adorable smile. I can hear lots of awes one was coming from me as well, and Angel.**

"**What is she going to sing, Dr. M?" Fang asked.**

"**I don't know, honey." I said.**

"**Oh," He said while sitting in my lap. "I bet you she will sing 'God Bless the U.S.A." He added.**

"**Yeah, she loves that song." Angel said while sitting next to us.**

"**Yeah." I agreed. **

"**We're going to sing happy birthday to miss Max first." The man said. Everyone started to sing. Max's face turned bright red when everyone was done. **

"**Um, I'm going to sing a song called 'God Bwess da U.S.A'' Max said with her adorable baby-like-voice. Everyone became quiet and listened to her. When she sang the words she still sounded the way when she talked but it was a little more mature but still very adorable. **


	10. Chapter 9

**9**

**Max's p.o.v**

**I was at the dentist office for the first time. Mama said I was only going to get my teeth checked to make sure nothing was wrong with them. I have been in here for a few minutes. They have been so very sloooooow. **

"**Mama, why are they soooooo slooooow?" I asked.**

"**They are always like this." She said. Only me and Mama were here. The others were at home.**

"**Maximum Ride." Someone said.**

"**Finally!" I exclaimed while hopping up out of my chair. Mama and the doctor chuckled. **

"**Ok, so lay on this dential chair and we will get to work." Said a lady. There was a man and lady. Mama helped me up into the chair and then she sat in her own chair, Smiling and watching me. I saw the man come up to me with one of the tools. **

"**Hey! Do you have anything that you can fix your face? Because it is ugly." I said making the ugly sound like 'uhguhly' and then made it sound like I was singing ugly. **

"**Max, that was mean." Mama said, while chuckling so was the girl she was laughing her butt off.**

"**Sorry but it is true." I said while giggling.**

"**You are one funny and adorable child." The lady said while playing with my cheeks.**

"**I don't like my cheeks being played wif, lady. Only Mama and my family can do dat; so paws off." I said.**

"**Ok, cutie here doesn't like that." She said while taking her hands off my cheeks. **

"**Good," I said. Mama just shook her head and laughed. "Did you know dat dere was a carnival de oder day and I sang dere?" I said, trying to make a conversation with them.**

"**No, we didn't know." The lady said. **

"**It was my fourf birthday and I got to sing for de first time in fwont of a big gwoup!" I exclaimed.**

**Valencia's p.o.v**

**Max kept rambling on how she got to sing and how her birthday went. So, I don't think miss Maxie is getting her teeth checked today. Not if she keep on talking to the dentist. **

"**Hey, Maxie, baby. We are here so you can get your teeth checked, not ramble like Nudge." I said.**

"**But, dey wanted to talk." She said.**

"**And they want to work too.' I pointed.**

"**Ok, I'll be quiet until dey are done." She said while pretending zip her mouth shut. I chuckled. Max is something. I thought. Max was very quiet for the next five minutes. **

"**Ok, we are done." The lady said.**

"**Yay, can we go home now, Mama?" Max asked while hopping out of the chair. **

"**Yes." I said while picking he up. I signed her out and we left. **

"**What are we going to do today? Ooh can we go for a walk in de woods?" She asked.**

"**Sure. We will go get the others and then we can pack some snacks and stuff and while were walking in the woods we can also walk to the park." I said.**

"**Yay!" She exclaimed. **


End file.
